Ersilia Majesty's Diary
A New Orientation For as long as I can remember, my story was my life. I was always told how to act once I live my tale, and I enjoyed it. My parents told me that all the palace staff is there, making sure I know my character. Which I do. Totally. And now it's Legacy Year, and my destiny is ten thousand times important than it was. Everyone is staying in character, and seeing others for their destiny, not themselves. And who can blame them? DNA is not just a myth. Chapter 1 I arrived at the school. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" I called, waving at my parents until they were just dots. I walked up the big steps, and waved to all my friends. "Hey Ersilia! Ersilia, over here! How was your summer? Oh my Grimm, Ersilia, it is so good to see you!" I heard shouts of. I was nowhere near the popularity of Apple White, but I am a Royal-there's a lot that comes with that. I walked over to my good friend Blondie Lockes. "Ersilia!" "Blondie!" We both cried. "Talk to the mirror! Give me all the details of your summer." said Blondie, holding up her MirrorPad. "Well," I said. "Of course I swam a lot, I played with Feather, and I played a game that was so much fun; jump rope." "Oh, please. I know you did more than that. You're Miss Eager-and-Ready-to-do-Anything! I need more, Ersilia," said Blondie in a sorta kinda joking way. "Blondie, you're talking to Ersilia Majesty. You know well that she never has anything on her mind," said a boy in a green sweatshirt and blue jeans. "I-I-I do, uh, um, have, um-" I stammered. His words were so surprising that I was speechless. "See? Nothing up here," said the boy, tapping his head. "Ersilia, I'm so sorry. That was a complete fairy-fail. You know his words weren't true, right?" Said Blondie with a sympathetic look on her face. "Yeah," I said. Chapter 2 I ran up to find my room. I couldn't wait to see who my roommate was. We would share secrets, watch movies, and she'd always be in our room, waiting with open arms. But to my surprise, the sign on the door only said Ersilia Majesty. I opened the door. No one was in there. "Hello?" I said. There was no one. My dreams were shattered. Sure, last year I had a roommate, but she didn't like me and always went to her friend's room. I rarely ever saw her. I ran down the stairs, my shoes click-clacking on each step. I ran to the headmaster's office. "Headmaster Grimm?" I said. "Ersilia, what do you need?" He said in his deep voice. "Um...well...I don't have a roommate," I said. "Oh, yes. I couldn't find a roommate for you," sad the headmaster. "Yeah, but a roommate would be cool." "I couldn't find someone, Ersilia. I want to find someone who you will benefit from, and they will benefit from you." "Oh. So I won't have a roommate this year?" "I'll find someone. But for now, you are in your own room." My dream was postponed, not shattered. Chapter 3 I walked back to my dorm, and thought about Headmaster Grimm's words. Someone who will benefit from me replayed in my mind over and over again. Does he mean I don't have anything to offer? That I'm just a princess with an empty mind? I do have things to offer. And if Headmaster Grimm and that boy think otherwise, then they're missing out. I am smart, and kind, and hard-working! How dare they? After all, I am the daughter of the light princess! Wait-maybe that's the problem. In the story, the princess couldn't be serious about anything. People are seeing me as my destiny! Whoa. I am not the most serious girl, though. I'm very cheery-too cheery? It was almost time for the assembly. It was the kind if assembly that usually went like this: "Welcome to school, Legacy Year, great year, stay out of trouble, exciting classes, blah-dee-dah-blah-blah." I usually liked these things, but today I...you know. I opened my door, ready to face whatever may come. I am destined for greatness. Chapter 4 I took a seat high on the balcony. I sat in between Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella. "Ashlynn! How was your summer?" I said, happy to see her. "Oh, it was good," said Ashlynn. I could tell she was going to say more, but Headmaster Grimm spoke. "Welcome, students, to a new year at Ever After High. I am Headmaster Grimm. I hope you enjoyed your summer. This year will be a great year..." That is where the blah-dee-dah-blah-blah comes in. I daydreamed about unicorns and rainbows while the headmaster talked in boring language. "Now please go with your advisors to take the tour of the school," said Headmaster Grimm. I daydreamed for the whole thing? Huh. I got up and followed the line of princesses. Apple White, Briar Beauty, and all the Royal girls went to where we thought would be Ms. Gold, but instead stood the White Queen. A Wonderlandian? Uh-oh. Chapter 5 There is nothing wrong with Wonderlandians, but they are a little...odd. And the White Queen? She insisted that we call her "Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen". "This year will be a little challenging, but you princesses can handle it. Kingdom Management will become more serious and we will simulate difficult situations. In Princessology your etiquette will be seventy-five percent of your grade, so I suggest studying hard," said Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen. "Now, let us begin the tour." We walked down a big spiral staircase as our new advisor spoke. "Briar! Wake up!" shouted the White Queen. Briar had fell down and her eyes were closed. She softly breathed in, and out, in, and out. "Silly Briar," said Apple. Chapter 6 Blondie and I walked back to her dorm. "Hey Cupid," Blondie and I said. Cupid was Blondie's roommate. We sat down on Blondie's bed. "This year will be hat-tastic. And I heard Briar is throwing an awesome party. Ooh! And the Legacy Day Dance will be awesome," said Blondie. I nodded, but my mind was on other things. "Mm-hm. It'll be a great year, Blondie." I said. Notes Ersilia's card was created by Mandiga. Category:Diaries